Ameagari: After the Rain
by Arisu Kuroshima
Summary: Ameagari: After the Rain This is where we met again... in that small cafe that your little sister own... I was so happy to see you again after you left three years ago to America for the company that your family own. All of us were waiting out the falling
1. Chapter 1

Ameagari: After the Rain

Chapter One: Deatta Basho De

Disclaimer: We don't own Inuyasha nor the songs we used in this fic. We own our own characters and the plot.

A/N: A fanfiction written by Hiro Mishima and ourselves who are YuriKoharu and Mitsukai Kitsune from A Single Spark.

Running to find shelter from the falling rain, Kagome was looking for a place to keep dry and to wait out the rain. Her frantic grayish-blue eyes looked around until she spotted a small cafe that appeared be shelter a few occupatants. Her eyes widen a bit when she started to remember about this certain cafe and smiled a bit. It was owned by her friend, Clef who was the youngest twin to her former boyfriend, Inuyasha and little sister to Sesshomaru, who was the owner of the largest syndicate in all of Japan.

Kagome pushed the cafe door open gently while she notice the people that worked at the cafe were serving the occupatants. She felt two small tugs on opposite sides of her pant's leg and glanced down to see what caused the tugging. She smiled at the two young twins as she recognized them to be Kanna and Hakudoushi. Both twins had their mother's white hair, but Kanna had her mother's eyes while Hakudoushi, somehow ended up with light purple eyes. Kagome admired Clef because even she was raped by the twins' father, she didn't give them up and raised them on her own without help from her own family.

"Hello Higurashi-san," greeted the twins at the same time, smiling up at her. Kagome petted the twins on their heads and asked softly, "Where's Akago and your mother?" Kagome was secretly hoping that Akago was there at his mother's cafe with the rest of his siblings instead of with his father, Naraku Saimyoushou. Kanna pointed towards the table where her friend, Miroku was and Akago was there, just listening to the perverted man while drinking his Coke-Cola. Akago was splitting image of his father with his short dark purple hair that was almost black and his calm ebony black eyes. The triplets, Hakudoushi, Kanna and Akago always helped out at the Kakera Cafe that was owned only by their mother, Clef Taisho.

"Mother is arguing with the bastard over the phone right now since he 'says' that he misses being with his children." Hakudoushi growled angrily while crimson slowly seeping into his light purple eyes. "All that bastard wants is power and money..." Kanna and Kagome looked at the angered Hakudoushi, who looked like he wanted to rip out someone's throat.

"Haku-chan, what's wrong?" asked a sincere female's voice as Kagome, Kanna and Hakudoushi as a young woman that appeared to be in her early twenties with long ivory white hair that goes to her waist with sincere and concern amber eyes looking at the small group while her pointy dog ears were flattened against her skull. Hakudoushi ran to his mother and hugged her leg tightly while crying.

"I don't want to leave!" He cried while gaining attention from all the occupatants of the cafe. Clef took Hakudoushi in her arms and held him as if calming him down. Clef walked towards Kagome and smiled at her.

"Long time no see, Kago-chan." Kagome hugged Clef and smiled at her. They both turned near the door when they heard the small bell ring and Sesshomaru with Rin beside him walked into the cafe, both just damp from the falling rain. Kagome and Clef watched when Rin ran towards Akago and pounced on, knocking him along with herself on the floor.

"It seems that young Akago have an admirer." Miroku teased the glaring youth when Kanna went to help Rin and Akago up from the floor.

"How was your business trip, Sesshomaru?" asked Kagome while getting his attention. Sesshomaru was gone on a business trip in his father's stead when Clef told her about it.

"It was boring and uneventful..." Was all Sesshomaru stated with his emotionless facade on his face. Sesshomaru looked at his oldest nephew, Hakudoushi who was still in his mother's arms and asked, "What happened?" Before Clef could answered, the bell of the door ring, telling at someone else have entered the cafe.

Kagome and Clef glared while Hakudoushi, Akago and surprisingly, Kanna growled in anger at the man. Sesshomaru and Miroku stepped infront of the two females and the children as Sesshomaru growled angrily, "You're not supposed to be here, Saimyoushou."

Naraku could only smirked at the ragging dog demon infront of him while his dark crimson eyes looked at the two females behind them, filled with lust. "I'm only hear to speak with Clef about the children, then I'll take my leave, Taisho-sama."

"Say what you need to say and leave." Sesshomaru growled in anger while he was thinking to himself. 'How dare this bastard violate the restraining order against him?'

"I need to speak with her alone, Sesshomaru."

"No, say what you need infront of us and leave." Sesshomaru ordered with venom laced in his voice.

"They're my children as well, Clef. You can't keep them from me!" He yelled at Clef with his eyes narrowed at her. Clef was about to yell back at Naraku, but Hakudoushi beat her to it.

"YOU'RE NOT OUR FATHER, YOU DAMN BASTARD!" Hakudoushi yelled while his eyes were tainted crimson as his fangs were slowly forming. "YOU USED MOMMY! AND WE'LL NEVER CALL YOU FATHER, YOU DAMN BASTARD!"

Naraku wanted to strike the insolent youth, but the boy was in the protection his family and his mother's friends. He growled as he warned with venom. "This isn't over..." He left the cafe while Kagome, Sesshomaru and everyone else in the cafe smiled down at the calming Hakudoushi. All of them noticed that the rain wasn't letting up and Kagome sighed.

"Clef, can I use your phone?" Kagome asked when Clef pointed towards the white phone on the counter.

Hiro Mishima: There we go, our first fanfic together.

Kitsune: Be quiet. Read, rate and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Ameagari: After the Rain

Chapter Two: Cathing Up

Disclaimer: We no own Inuyasha and italics are thoughts and flashbacks.

Yawning from his usual afternoon nap, Jakotsu reached out for the phone when it started ringing. He growled in anger when he answered, "Hello Shichinintai Jakotsu speaking."

"It's Kagome, Jako." Kagome replied from the opposite end. "I have to ask a favor from you, Jak."

Jakotsu knew Kagome from fifth grade and knew when she wants a favor, it's sometimes best to ask what he was getting returned since he was woken up so rudely. "What's the favor, Kag?"

"Well, my car broke down... it might have been the transmittion, but I need a ride home... can you pick me up, Jako?"

"Where are you and why do I hear Hakudoushi crying?"

He notice the long sigh when she answered quietly, "I'm at the Kakera Cafe and Haku-chan is still upset since Naraku made an appearence earlier."

An awkard guilt silence cloaked the two while Jakotsu was once again, remembered how he found the broken girl when she was rapped same with Renkotsu, Suikotsu and Bankotsu. He was guility since that day was his darling Musuo's birthday. "I'll be there in minute." He hanged up the phone and started getting dressed while he thought, This will be first time I've seen Clef in eight years...

Kagome looked at the phone in her hand and placed it back on it's reciever. She looked at Clef and stated, "Jakotsu will be here to pick me up."

Clef's eyes shone with worry, but nodded at her friend. "Alright..." Jakotsu was one of Clef and Inuyasha's childhood friends since he was mostly protective of her and clingy whenever she was in her demon humaniod form with her tail, thinking it was boa.

Sesshomaru noticed the tension and decided to break the silence before it could even have the chance to form again. "So Kagome, Clef tells me... you're a teacher at Shikon elementary, are you not?"

Kagome nodded as she felt Rin hugging her leg as she answered, "Yes, I teach second graders and I have Rin, Akago, Hakudoushi, Shippou and Kanna in my class while Miroku teaches physical education at the school." She pointed towards Miroku when she mentioned his name.

Sesshomaru nodded his head in keen interest while he asked, "How is Rin in her classes?"

"She is very energetic and bouncy even though she mostly tackles Akago whenever she sees him alone and also she is one of my prized students." Kagome flashed Rin a smile while Rin gave her one of her toothy grins.

Kagome and Sesshomaru were wrapped in conversation for two hours while Miroku was talking with Clef and the children were playing around until they heard the door and looked at Jakotsu with Musuo being with him. Sesshomaru glared at Musou like he was going to kill him instead of Naraku. Jakotsu notice the building up tension and hugs Sesshomaru tightly.

"Oh Sesshomaru, it's been so long." Jakotsu whinned playfully while he was still hugging Sesshomaru. "You never called me or even write me letters, I feel so hurt."

Clef, Kagome and Miroku laughed while Sesshomaru was trying to get out of Jakotsu's grasp until Musou helped him with Jakotsu. The couple then glance at the two females and sighed to themselves. Musou's dark brown eyes then traveled to his two nephews and niece while his eyes lowered in anger for his older brother.

_"Got damnit Naraku! What the fuck is wrong with you!" yelled Musuo at his smirking older brother. "She didn't need to suffer like that because of her family, you damn bastard! Besides you can go to jail for rapping a minor!" Musou was pissed when he found out about what his brother did to Sesshomaru's little sister._

_"I wanted her and I always get what I want." Narkau pridefully proclaimed while his crimson eyes danced in amusement._

_"Even though, you will probably never see her or your children ever. Sesshomaru will make you suffer for hurting what is his, be it his family or his own lover."_

He remembered three days after that conversation, Naraku was locked up in jail only to be let out only four years later. During that time period, Musou continued to date Jakotsu while trying to strengthen the relationship he had with Kanna and make a relationship between Hakudoushi and Akago, who didn't trust any other man around their mother besides her family, Miroku and Bankotsu, Jakotsu's older brother.

Kagome hugged Jakotsu and greeted the new comers, "Hi Jak... hi Musuo." Miroku waved while Kanna hugged Musou's leg. Clef looked at Jakotsu and notice that he was avoiding her gaze. She walked up to Jakotsu and whispered in his ear, "It wasn't your fault, Jak. It was never your fault." She knew that he felt guility, but he needed to know that he wasn't the one who caused it.

Jakotsu hugged Clef and smiled contently while the others were discussing about the high school years, well... Musuo, Miroku and Kagome were as Sesshomaru just listened attentively. They continued to talk about the good old times as the rain continued to fall on the ground outside.


	3. Chapter 3

Ameagari: After the Rain

Chapter Three: Kioku (Memory)

Disclaimer: We're not repeating ourselves, but song lyrics are in bold while thoughts and flashbacks are in italics while we don't own Inuyasha, damnit all!

WARNING: There is sexual content in this chapter, if you don't like... wait for the next chapter.

Mitsukai's A/N: To the reviewers of my first fic, thank you and I'll try to have the second chapter up soon and probably the third one as well...

Yuri's A/N: To the reviews and fans of my three fics, they will be updated soon.

Sesshomaru was calmly slipping his green tea that he was served earlier by Akago while he continued to listen to the conversation between Clef, Musuo, Jakotsu, Kagome and Miroku about high school.

"Hey remember that time when Miroku 'accidently' ran into the girl's locker room and got the beating for his life." Jakotsu stated while he was laughing at the blushing Miroku. Kagome and Clef had evil glares in their eyes while Miroku felt like he was getting smaller in their heated glares.

"Or the time when Sango almost sent him flying through the classroom window because he continued to 'show his attention' in public." Kagome added while Miroku's blush became worse as Clef, Jakotsu and Musuo laughed like there was no tomorrow while Sesshomaru let a small smile graced his features.

Sesshomaru thought no one notice the smile until Akago stated, "Uncle Sesshomaru, you just smiled." The innocent boy just now signed Sesshomaru's death wish when five pairs of shock eyes looked at him to the boy and then at himself once again.

Clef and Jakotsu, sensing Sesshomaru's inner turmoil, pounce on him and hugged him. Sesshomaru was growling in anger at his youngest sibling and the homosexual man hugging him. The children except for Hakudoushi were confused about what just happened and why were their uncle growling until Hakudoushi just appeared to be annoyed at the scene infront of him.

Kagome laughed while Miroku was snickering underneath his breath as Musuo, once again removed Jakotsu from off of Sesshomaru and hugged him only to recieve a kiss on the cheek from Jakotsu.

"Don't do that in front of the children!" Kagome and Clef shreiked while Musuo and Jakotsu now had idential blushes on their faces.

Rin and Kanna looked towards the door as Rin shouted, "Auntie Kikyo and Uncle Yasha are here!" Clef helped Sesshomaru up from the fall of the combined strength of Jakotsu and herself hug. When Inuyasha entered the cafe, he took Kanna and Rin in his arms and hugged his nieces while placing them on his shoulders.

"Yo everyone." Inuyasha greeted while having Rin tweak his puppy ears and Kanna snickering at the action.

"Hiya big bro." Clef greeted as she hugged her older twin. "How was the trip?" Kikyo turned from everyone else's gazes and found the floor more interesting while Inuyasha nervously blushed.

"We will do our questioning when young ears aren't present." Miroku assured the poor male hanyou.

Inuyasha took a sigh of relief and replied, "We have gifts for everyone." Sesshomaru raised a delicate eyebrow at his younger brother and then heard a growl of annoyance. "We got you one too, fluffy-kins." Inuyasha smirk while Sesshomaru let out his own growl of annoyance.

"Don't call this Sesshomaru 'fluffy-kins' if you value your car and your life, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru growled while his amber eyes narrowed down at the shaking Inuyasha.

"Now now boys, don't fight in my cafe." Clef replied while the growling was still going on. "I'm the one paying for the damage if you fight."

"Shut up, you damn whore!" Inuyasha growled angrily and quickly regretted what he just said. Clef's knees gave away and she collaspe on the floor while her upper body was shaking. She was going through one of her attacks while Jakotsu and Kagome went to help her to calm her down.

Her eyes were solid black while she thrashing in Jakotsu's arms violently as he growled in anger at Inuyasha.

_"Let me go, Naraku! Let go of me!" Clef shouted as she tried to battle the man that pinned her to the wall off of her. Her eyes were filled with fear and anger. "LET ME GO!"_

_"Shut up, you bitch!" Naraku slapped her while letting her body slup on the cold ground. He pinned her down again while he ripped her pants off same with her panties. She continued to struggle against his touch as his claws violently slashed off her shirt._

Jakotsu and Kagome tried to keep her calm, but made it much worse because she started screaming as if she was suffering intense pain. Miroku covered Kanna and Rin's eyes while Akago's eyes were covered by Kikyo's hand, but Hakudoushi continued to watch as if refusing to be weak to see his mother in this pain.

Sesshomaru kneeled down beside Kagome and tried to calm down his sister, but it wasn't enough to keep her from thrashing around. She stopped screaming, but it became whimpers as he continued to growled contently. His eyes narrowed at his younger sibling and suggested with venom in his voice. "If you want to help, call Bankotsu and get him here now!" Sesshomaru always wondered how can Bankotsu calm her down during something like this.

_Bankotsu was holding the thrashing Clef as if she was his life line. His eyes were rimmed with unshead tears as he continued to pet her ears and comfort her. Sesshomaru watched as Clef's body slowly stopped thrashing and relax beside Bankotsu's bare chest._

If in a matter of seconds, Bankotsu quickly appeared beside the group of Sesshomaru, Kagome and Jakotsu. He saw why he was called for and took the broken girl into his arms while slowly rocking her back to reality. Bankotsu was the owner of Shichinintai Industries and was second richest person in the world to Sesshomaru.

Kikyo shooed everyone out of the cafe, letting the two have their space. All of them with the exception of Clef and Bankotsu were out in the pouring rain.

"Will she be alright?" asked Kagome with worry in her voice.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine..." Sesshomaru answered as if comforting her. "Besides Bankotsu is with her now, so she'll be alright." He slowly turned his attention to Inuyasha and punched Inuyasha in the face, making Inuyasha fall on the wet concerete. Inuyasha, slowly sitting up, was looking at his anger brother while he wipe the blood from his lip.

"Gomen..."Inuyasha whispered as Kikyo hugged him as if comforting him.

"I'm not the one you should apologize to, brother." Sesshomaru replied while growling in anger and annoyance.

Kagome hestitely reached out for Sesshomaru's clawed hand and took it in one of her own. She squeezed it lightly, assuring him that his sister will be okay. Sesshomaru turned his attention to Kagome and nodded his head at her.

"Thank you, Kagome." Kagome blushed a cherry red while Sesshomaru was inwardly smirking as his face didn't change expressions.

The group outside was waiting in silence until they heard radio from outside.

**Long ago Just like the hearse, you die to get in again **

**We are so far from you**

**Burning on, just like a match you strike te incinerate **

**The lives of everyone you know **

**And what's the worst you take (worst you take) **

**From every heart you break (heart you break) **

**And like a blade you stain (blade you stain) **

**Well, I've been holding on tonight**

Hakudoushi let out a small chuckle, but that was rare from the youth as he stated, "It sounds like mommy... the song does..."

Akago looked at his twin brother and nodded. "Her pain that hides inside."

Kanna looked over at Kagome and replied, "But the song also sounds like Higurashi-sensei." Kagome looked at the triplets as if they were right or just plain crazy.

**What's the worst that I can say? **

**Things are better if I stay **

**So long and goodnight **

**So long not goodnight**

**Came a time **

**When every star falls **

**Brought you to tears again **

**We are the very hurt you sold **

**And what's the worst you take (worst you take) **

**From every heart you break (heart you break) **

**And like a blade you stain (blade you stain) **

**Well, I've been holding on tonight**

"The relationship with Inuyasha from the break up..." Miroku added while his dark amethyst looked at the still sullen Inuyasha and the briefly shocked Kagome. He notice that Sesshomaru was just looking at her.

**What's the worst that I can say? **

**Things are better if I stay **

**So long and goodnight **

**So long not goodnight**

**Well, if you carry on this way **

**Things are better if I stay **

**So long and goodnight **

**So long not goodnight**

**Can you hear me **

**Are you near me **

**Can we pretend to leave and then **

**We'll meet again, when both our cars collide**

_What am I feeling for her? Pity? Sadness? Or something else?_ Sesshomaru stated to himself as he watch the woman beside him in deep thought. He did the one thing that he never thought he would to anyone besides his family... he hugged her. He inwardly want to comfort her.

The group started to hear Bankotsu sing with lyrics same with Akago, Hakudoushi, Miroku, Inuyasha and even Sesshomaru while Kagome, Kikyo, Rin and Kanna watched them.

**What's the worst that I can say **

**Things are better if I stay **

**So long and goodnight **

**So long not goodnight**

_Sesshomaru and Inuyasha watched as Bankotsu was still holding the sleeping Clef in his arms. His chin was resting on her head while he continued to rock her back and forth in his arms._

_"I love her, Sesshomaru." Bankotsu admitted to the shock demon and half-breed infront of him. "I'll protect her with my life."_

_"Hn" was all Sesshomaru stated until Bankotsu asked him a question. "Do you have someone you love? To protect? To cherish?"_

_"This Sesshomaru only needs himself and nothing more."_

_Bankotsu let out a small chuckle and stated seriously, "You will someday... and that day, you never will want to let her go."_

**Well, if you carry on this way **

**Things are better if I stay **

**So long and goodnight **

**So long not goodnight**

When the song ended, Sesshomaru continued to hug Kagome until the rain started to let up and that Bankotsu was motioning them to come back inside from the rain.

Mitsukai: Oh my god hits Kohaku What's going on in that perverted mind of yours?

Kohaku: None of your business and Read, rate and review everyone. Ja ne

Yuri: Helena from My Chemical Romance


	4. Chapter 4

Ameagari: After the Rain

Chapter Four: Ienakatta Omoi: Unspeakable Feelings

Disclaimer: same as in Chapter three

Kohaku: Firefly and Sooner or Later, Breaking Benjamins

Kagome took a seat beside Sesshomaru as Rin sat down on Kagome's lap. Bankotsu was still rocking the sleeping Clef as Hakudoushi, Kanna and Akago were taking a nap beside the two. Kikyo, Inuyasha and Miroku were sitting at a booth, quietly talking about how relax the two couples look together...well Kikyo and Miroku were quietly talking as Inuyasha was quietly yelling at them.

Sesshomaru glanced around the cafe, only to notice that three out of the four children were sleeping. Sesshomaru was inwardly vivid about tomorrow when he has to start dealing with all the snobby women trying to seduce him and get their gold-digging claws on his money. His golden eyes then turn their focus to Kagome while she was talking with Rin about what they were going to do at school. His eyes soften a bit while watching the two giggle and smile at each other. His golden eyes met with Kagome's grayish blue eyes while a small smile tug on his lips and Kagome blushed a little pink.

Bankotsu took this moment and coughed to gain attention from the starry-eyed two. Sesshomaru looked at Bankotsu indifferently, but inwardly vivid at the moment and Kagome blushed a dark pink. Bankotsu wanted to laugh outloud, but didn't want to embrass the two more than he already do. Bankotsu looked at Sesshomaru with his eyes brimming his seriousness while he asked, "What are we going to do about Saimyoushou? We know when he dies or when Hakudoushi becomes eighteen, Hakudoushi will have complete control of the Saimyoushou's stocks and companies. Should we just crush him now or make him suffer?"

Kagome looked at the two businessmen and wondered a bit while Bankotsu is CEO of Shichinintai Industries, specializing in the medical and media fields while Sesshomaru is the CEO of the Taisho Corpation, specializing in technology and advertisement fields while Naraku was the CEO of a smaller company, but it was still powerful to compare with two leaders. Rin looked confused at the two people while she just scratch her head in confusion and shrugged her shoulders.

Sesshomaru's eyes harden when he almost forgotten about the oldest triplet and what would happened when he takes over. "Naraku will suffer for what he has done in the past, but Hakudoushi has his own part of the Taisho's company and also his father's company as well. If we can take out Naraku now, Hakudoushi will be the new CEO of Saimyoushou Corp by three months from now if everything goes well to plan. I have seen Hakudoushi's dealing with the Osaka branch of Taisho Corp and he is ruthless and like a dog... he isn't going to let go when he has something in his sights." Sesshomaru's eyes turned their attention to Kagome and soften a bit while he asked calmly, "Would you mind babysitting Rin for a while until this is all over with Naraku?"

Kagome nodded her head and replied kindly, "I would love to watch over Rin and Shippou will be happy with her being around since he has someone his own age to play with until then."

**I want a normal life **

**just like a new born child **

**I am a lover hater **

**I am an instigator **

**You are an oversight **

**Don't try to compromise **

**I'll learn to love to hate it **

**I am not integrated**

**Just call my name **

**You'll be okay **

**Your scream is burning through my veins**

**Sooner or later your gonna hate it **

**Go ahead and throw your life away **

**Driving me under, leaving me out there **

**Go ahead and throw your life away**

Bankotsu cursed underneath his breath while he commented jokingly, "I want to fight right now since the song came on, but I don't have my darling Banryu." Jakotsu and Musuo looked at him dryly as Jakotsu replied calmly, "I swear, I think the two things you love more than the family business would be the woman you have your arms and your sword."

**You're like an infantile **

**I knew it all the while **

**You sit and try to play me **

**Just like you see on tv **

**I am an oversight **

**Just like a parasite **

**Why am I so pathetic **

**I know you won't forget it**

**Just call my name **

**You'll be okay **

**Your scream is burning through my veins**

**Sooner or later your gonna hate it **

**Go ahead and throw your life away **

**Driving me under, leaving me out there **

**Go ahead and throw your life away**

Sesshomaru just sighed to himself while he thought _It sounds like Naraku and the rest of his minions_. He knew that Naraku was going to have something plan since Hakudoushi's outburst at him, but he decided to wait for the events to unfold.

**Sooner or later your gonna hate it **

**Go ahead and throw our life away **

**Driving me under, leaving me out there **

**Go ahead and throw our life away**

**Throw our life away **

**Ooooo **

**Throw our life away**

Sesshomaru and anyone else that was awake almost laughed at the what the radio DJ said, "This song is dedicated to Kagura from Suikotsu same with this message... You're going to throw your life away to that scum bag anyway." Kagome, Bankotsu, Kikyo and Sesshomaru held in their laughter while Inuyasha, Jakotsu, Musuo and Miroku laughed like there was no tomorrow while Rin appeared to be confused as Sesshomaru assured her gently, "Don't worry about it." Then another song started to play on the radio while Akago started to stirr from his sleep.

**You my friend **

**You're a lot like them **

**But I cut your line **

**And you know I did **

**Now I'm lost in you **

**Like I always do **

**And I'd die to win **

**'Cause I'm born to lose**

**Firefly Could you shine your light **

**Now I know your ways 'cause they're just like mine **

**Now I'm justified As I fall in line **

**And it's hard to try **

**When you're open wide**

**Take my hand **

**We'll be off and then **

**We'll come back again **

**To a different land **

**Now I like this way **

**You can go away **

**If you guess the name **

**You cannot replace**

Miroku looked amused at Bankotsu and sleeping woman in his arms as he taunted, "This sounds like the two of you." Bankotsu blushed a light pink and muttered something about a perverted man who can't get a date.

**Firefly Could you shine your light **

**Now I know your ways 'cause they're just like mine **

**Now I'm justified **

**As I fall in line **

**And it's hard to try **

**When you're open wide**

**Bring me your enemies **

**Lay them before me **

**And walk away**

**Firefly Could you shine your light **

**Now I know your ways 'cause they're just like mine **

**Now I'm justified **

**As I fall in line **

**And it's hard to try **

**When you're open wide**

**Fuck you firefly **

**Have you lost your light **

**Now I hate your ways 'cause they're just like mine **

**So you lost my friend **

**Such a sorry end **

**And I don't know why **

**So I choke and smile **

Kikyo laughed at the blushed added calmly, "And the blooming alliance between Sesshomaru and Bankotsu's companies against Naraku." Everyone just laughed while Akago looked at them like they were crazy as the radio DJ announced, "As the rain isn't getting any better, flash flood warnings have been issued in the Kanto region, I hope everyone gets home safe. This is your radio DJ Renko and I'll see ya when I see ya." Everyone decided right then that it was time to leave the shop as Akago and finally awaken Kanna and Hakudoushi made sure everything was off in the cafe as everyone waited in their respective cars as Kanna locked up the cafe. Bankotsu, Clef and Kanna rode off in Bankotsu's Jaguar while Sesshomaru, Kagome (after Rin's pleas), Rin and Hakudoushi rode off in Sesshomaru's Volvo as Musuo, Jakotsu and Akago took off in Jakotsu's BMW as Miroku rode off on Harley Davision's motorcycle. Kikyo and Inuyasha took off in their Jaguar as well. They were going to the shelter of their own homes while some of the passangers were going to better shelter.


End file.
